


Within the Circle of Your Arms

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-28
Updated: 2010-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer protects what is his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Within the Circle of Your Arms

Under your protective wing I walked into the night  
And a thousand angry demons up and took flight   
Don't Leave Your Mark on Me by Meatloaf

 

The Devil may have called off the apocalypse but that didn't mean things had returned to normal. Demons roamed the Earth in greater numbers as restless spirits grew more powerful and angry, feeding off the energy of the aborted apocalypse.

There were places between Earth and Hell that had grown even more thin with the other side pushing through more and more. Many creatures and demons, eager for the end of days, were not happy with the sudden cessation of bloodshed and destruction by their master.

Jo and the other hunters were kept busy trying to contain those beings that had come through and the usual supernatural disturbances. Ellen had started up another Roadhouse, retiring from hunting.

Jo was grateful for that. Her mom had never been happy on the road with her. She was at home behind a bar, gathering information and corralling hunters. It also helped that Jo wasn't hunting by herself anymore.

Lucifer walked by her side now. The very few times she'd been by herself, she could still walk into a nest of demons and emerged unscathed. Lucifer had marked her as his mate. Penalty for harming his mate had resulted in one nest being incinerated into ash the moment a demon had punched her.

He'd left no physical mark on her the way Castiel and Gabriel had with Dean and Sam. Instead, he'd left behind the sensation of soft feathers encircling her much like when they were in bed together. Castiel had tilted his head in curiosity the first time they'd met up after Lucifer had marked her. He'd murmured something to himself as he studied her, circling around her as Jo crossed her arms and wondered what Lucifer had done.

Whatever it was, the next time Jo had faced off with a group of demons, they had taken one look at her and fled. Word soon spread that Jo was off limits, leaving Jo facing the back end of any demon the moment one caught a whiff of her presence.

At times, it was terrifying to realize just how much she meant to Lucifer for him to lay such a protective ward over her. Other times, Jo loved the feel of wings wrapped around her.


End file.
